De promesas y sus consecuencias
by pericles
Summary: El día que le cantes una serenata a Snape en el Gran Comedor con un apretado vestido rojo de lunares amarillos y al terminar el baile le des un apasionado y largo morreo, ese día saldré contigo Potter, respondió Lily socarrona. ¿James se atreverá? ¿O no?


**Título: De promesas y sus consecuencias. **

**Pairing: K**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, y, yo solo los utilizo para divertir con mis historias.**

**Pequeña nota: Bueno, de promesas y sus consecuencias, es una chorrada que se me ocurrió una noche de imsomio (como suele pasar) y, bueno, lo que en un principio me pareció fácil, he tardado dos semanas en escribirlo, espero que os guste, esta vez es sobre Lily/James, y bueno todo es uno más de mis delirios. Esta historia se la dedico a las que de momento han dejado un review en mi otro one-shot: **_danielitaweasleygranger, Valdemar, hermioneyron, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Cagalli Zala Athha, Ilisia Brongar, meli black. _**Y también se lo dedico a **_Alice _**que me ha corregido la historia con muuucha paciencia xD ****¡DISFRUTAD DE LA HISTORIA! Y… ¡Un review no me importaría recibir!**

**¡Muchos muaks! **

**

* * *

**

"**DE PROMESAS Y SUS CONSECUENCIAS"**

**de Irene.**

Nunca subestimes a James Potter, porque podrías salir malparado.

**-.- FLASH BACK -.-**

- ¡Lily! Sal conmigo, nena, te prometo que no te arrepentirás- exclamó un chico de unos dieciséis años, pelo castaño totalmente despeinado y desordenado, ojos marrones, sonrisa arrogante y seductora.

La aludida, una chica joven de también dieciséis años, tenía una poblada mata de cabello rojo oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y unos ojos almendrados de un verde asombroso, se volvió al oír la voz del chico. Estaban de camino a los invernaderos, era un día caluroso de finales de septiembre. Las dos amigas que iban con Lily, empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia.

- Potter… - dijo Lily exasperada y dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de odio capaz de callar al más valiente de los mortifagos.

Un chico alto, su oscuro cabello le tapaba los ojos con una elegante naturalidad, esos ojos negros muy penetrantes, muy guapo y con una gran sonrisa encantadora dijo al oído del chico.

- James, creo que hoy no era un buen día para cabrearla.

- Sirius tiene razón- dijo otro chico castaño y de cara enfermiza.

James hizo caso omiso de sus dos amigos, y miro con una cara de enamorado empedernido a Lily y asentía como si el gruñido de Lily hubiera sido el canto de los dioses. Lily se acercó a él, hasta que solo estuvieron a escasos centímetros. James tragó saliva, y miró los ojos de ella. Lily cambio su cara de malhumor por una sonrisa angelical, y cogiéndole de la corbata le susurro al oído juguetonamente.

- El día que le cantes una serenata a Snape en el Gran Comedor con un apretado vestido rojo de lunares amarillos y al terminar el baile le des un apasionado y largo morreo, ese día saldré contigo Potter- respondió Lily socarrona a la pregunta que le había echo James hacía unos minutos, acto seguido, ayudándose con la otra mano, Lily apretó el desecho nudo de la corbata dejando a James sin respiración, y enseguida se dio la vuelta y volvió con sus amigas que estaban partiéndose de risa en el suelo.

Sirius que se había puesto a coquetear con una de quinto, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, reaccionó rápido a la vez que Remus para deshacerle la corbata a James, con un hechizo lograron volver a darle aire a su amigo. La cara de James volvió a su color original, pero este seguía mirando hacía el lugar por donde Lily se había con sus amigas.

- Me adora- dijo simplemente con aire despreocupado.

**-.- FIN FLASH BACK -.-**

**UNOS MESES DESPUÉS: DICIEMBRE. CLASE DE TRANSFORMACIONES. **

**- **James, mira, estoy ligándome a una de séptimo para estas Navidades, Mariana ¿sabes quien es la morena de pelo rizado con piernas interminables? Bueno no pasa nada si no lo sabes, en fin, que si quieres, y dejas un poco en paz a Evans, que por cierto te lo agradecerá, te consigo cita con una de las amigas de Mariana, están buenas, menos que Mariana pero, no puedo hacer más por ti, aunque, a lo mejor en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca conseguimos algún hechizo para volverlas más guapas, sería dífi… ¿Me estás escuchando, Prongs ¿Prongs, que coño estás escribiendo?

Sirius interrumpió su LARGO monologo para inclinarse hacía su amigo y leer la nota que estaba escribiendo, en cuanto lo leyó puso cara de malhumor. En la nota se podía leer:

_"¿Me quieres?_

_JP._

Al lado de las iniciales "JP", James había dibujado una pequeña snitch dorada con las iniciales LE (de Lily Evans) en el medio.

- "¿Me quieres?"- se burló Sirius- Prongs, te lo pido no te humilles de esa manera, total ya sabemos la respuesta, un NO rotundo, pero por favor piensa en tu dignidad, en tu orgullo, en tu HONOR. Hasta ahora he permitido que la pidas salir porque bueno, era un reto ¿no? Lograr salir con la difícil Lily Evans, pero… esto ya es demasiado, James ¡Tú estas enamorado!

Sirius hizo una mueca de asco. James dio una colleja a Sirius y le lanzó el papel enrollado a Lily que estaba concentrada leyendo el parágrafo sobre las transformaciones en caso de riesgo o de peligro. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Joder, Prongs, ahora tendremos que practicar un hechizo de olvido, porque, de esta Evans no se olvida y, ya sabes que es muy cruel para burlarse de ti.

- Cállate Padfoot, que cómo McGonagall nos castigue, será tu culpa- le susurró James.

Sirius no respondió porque Mary, un asiento por delante de él a su derecha, se le habían caído varios pergaminos y al recogerlos, Sirius tenía una magnifica vista de su trasero.

- Joe… Prongs ¿alguna vez te habías fijado que Mary tiene un espectacular cul…¿Prongs, me escuchas? Que ya es la segunda vez ¡Que se supone que los mejores amigos se escuchan entre ellos!

James estaba abriendo la nota con la contestación de Lily.

"_Te quiero tanto como a Filch, mi vida. _

_PD¡Ni lo sueñes, Potter!" _

La pequeña snitch que había dibujado James se encontraba tachada en el hueco donde ponían las iniciales LE.

- James, la tienes enamorada ¿eh?- se burló Sirius molesto por no ser el centro de atención de su amigo.

- Padfoot, está loca por mí, lo que pasa es que todavía no se ha dado cuenta.

- Seguro que es eso- dijo Sirius sarcástico.

-…

-…

- Sirius ¿qué coño haces?

- Intento llamar la atención de Remus para que lea la nota, es buenísima.

- Sirius, como te vea la profe, anda dámela.

De repente la notita se escapó de las manos de Sirius y fue volando en dirección de Snape, que miraba la notita concentrado con una sonrisa burlona, su varita sobresalía de su túnica y estaba dirigida en dirección de la nota. James maldijo que Severus Snape fuera uno de los mejores (después de el, evidentemente) haciendo el hechizo Wingardius Leviosa.

- ¡Sirius! Corre ¡Evita que Snape coja la nota!

Sirius estiro la mano, pero la notita estaba fuera de su alcance. Enseguida se volvió hacia James.

- Lo siento James, pero no he podido.

- Joder… Sirius te voy a…- James no pudo terminar la frase, Snape había levantado la mano.

- Profesora McGonagall, le he cogido esta nota a James Potter. En lugar de escuchar la lección se distraía hablando con Black y mandado notitas.

McGonagall cogió la nota y miró severamente a James, que, simultáneamente e instintivamente se encogió en su silla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Pst, James, ey ¿Qué tal?

- Sirius, ni me hables.

- Eh, James, no esta bien ser rencoroso, te he dicho que L-O S-I-E-N-T-O, no es mi culpa que Lily haya escrito eso sobre Filch, y tampoco es mi culpa si Snape es un chivota y un capullo integral. Y tampoco es mi culpa el que nos odie de tal manera que nos espíe todo el rato para jodernos… Bueno, a lo mejor eso sí tengo parte de la culpa… Pero lo que te quiero decir es que yo no sabía que Snape robaría la nota y se la daría a McGonagall.

- SIRIUS ¡te puedes callar de una puta una vez!

- James, ya sé que Sirius puede sacarte de los nervios pero tienes que controlar tu lenguaje, mírame a mí, logro guardar la compostura- dijo Remus sereno- Y tú, Sirius, yo que tu me callaría, estar castigado a hacer todo lo que Filch desee durante una semana merece que le dejes en paz.

- Eh, Potter, ya me jodería- dijo Lily acercándose al grupo de James.

- Ya lo sé cariño, no te preocupes por mí, sobreviviré…- dijo James recuperando la sonrisa.

- No lo decía por ti, si no por Filch. Aunque no simpatice con él, soportarte durante una semana debe de ser terrible.

Dicho eso, Lily corrió hacia su grupo de amigas. Sirius se acercó al oído de James.

- Eh, James ¿De verdad que no quieres que te busca una novia?

- …

- Ey ¿Ese que esta estrangulando a alguien no es James? Espera ¿Y al que está estrangulando no es Sirius?- dijo Michelle acercándose a Remus. Michelle era alta y muy delgada, tenía unas gafas doradas rectangulares, que le daban un aspecto de empollona, más de lo que de verdad era.

- Sí por James has acertado, pero sobre Sirius más bien deberías decir "era".

- ¿No eran mejores amigos?

- Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo.

- ¿Has hecho el trabajo sobre las fieras salvajes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

- Sí, claro.

- Y no me podrías ayudar, tengo una duda sobre la guerra civil que tuvieron en el año 1654 los hipogrifos del Sur¿no me podrías ayudar? Tengo el libro en la biblioteca¿Me acompañas y me lo explicas?

- ¡Por supuesto! Solo espera un momento- dijo Remus volviéndose a Peter- ¡Eh, Peter¿En cuanto James termine de estrangular a Sirius le puedes decir que estoy en la biblioteca con Michelle?

**EN LA SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS. **

Un chico cansado se deja caer en uno de los mullidos sofás. Y deja escapar un sonoro suspiro.

- Ey, James¿Qué tal¿Qué capullada te ha pedido de hacer hoy?

- Algo peor que lo de ayer.

- Peor que limpiar con la lengua todos los instrumentos de tortura que tiene.

- Sí, peor… Me ha pedido… arg… solo recordarlo me pone los pelos de punta…

- Coño, James, ya sabemos que lo tuyo es el suspense, pero nos gustaría enterarnos hoy.

- Me ha pedido, que coja SIN guantes todos los bichos, cucarachas, gusanos y todo ese tipo de encantadoras criaturas de todas las mazmorras del castillo. Era asqueroso, creo que uno me ha picado.

Remus, Sirius y Peter hicieron una mueca de asco y no pidieron más explicaciones.

- James, tú plan para conquistar a Lily es malísimo, y mira lo que te provoca hacer. ¿No deberías dejarlo? Yo francamente Prongs, creo que no vale la pena, como mejor amigo que soy, y me atrevería a decir hermano, a pesar de que de vez en cuando me intentes matar, mi deber es buscarte una buena chica, ya sabes, sexy, guapa, extrovertida, y sobre todo, lo más esencial y necesario, que sea FÁCIL.

- No, Sirius, he cambiado de principios, he decidido que las chicas fáciles no me interesan más, busco algo más. Un amor que me llene, que me haga sentir vivo, que me recorra y me haga feliz, un amor que…

- James no sigas, por favor, resérvame los discursos cursis para otro momento. En fin si cambias de idea estoy en el armario de la limpieza del segundo piso con Nathassa.

Sirius se levanto y desapareció por el cuadro de la señora gorda, justo cuando James le había lanzado un cojín. Luego se levantó y se acerco por detrás al sofá de Lily y le tapo los ojos con las dos manos.

- Potter, deja tus gilipolleces para mañana ¿quieres?

- Eh, Lily, ser un poco más simpática te haría bien, además que estarías más guapa.

- Gracias por tus consejos de belleza, Potter, pero, 1º Ni me interesan, y 2º No me llames Lily.

- Tranqui, bueno solo te quería preguntar una cosilla.

- Sea lo que sea, y en especial lo que estoy pensando, es NO.

- Evans, Evans, Evans, no es una pregunta de si y no- dijo James, Lily le miro con cara de "¿eres gilipollas o te lo haces?"- En fin¿Qué cuando te viene bien para quedar?

- Potter, Potter, Potter, te he dicho que NO unos minutos antes, así que como NO quiero quedar contigo, NO me viene bien ningún día.

- Pues vete pensándolo, pues no tendrás más remedio que decirme que sí.

**SEMANAS DESPUÉS EN EL GRAN COMEDOR.**

- Eh, Sirius ¿preparado para la operación "Quejicus"?

- Si- dijo Sirius cansado- pero te repito que estas cometiendo una locura.

- Ya lo hemos hablado ¿Me ayudas o eres un traidor? Tú eliges.

- No, claro que te ayudo, pero no entiendo por que no le pides ayuda a Lunático también.

James cogió el libro que tenía al lado durante todo el desayuno y se levantó.

- Porque me convencería de no hacerlo.

- ¿Y yo no te convenzo?

- Sirius, admítelo Remus tiene un poder disuasivo muy grande.

- Si, la verdad tienes razón, será por que es muy pesimista.

- …

- …

- ¿Vamos?

Los dos chicos salieron del Gran Comedor, y cerca del pasillo de la biblioteca pusieron el libro de tal manera que el que viniera por el pasillo lo viera enseguida.

- ¿"El oscuro mundo de las artes oscuras"¿Servirá?- preguntó Sirius arqueando una ceja.

James no tuvo tiempo de contestas porque en el mapa del merodeador vieron como una motita con el nombre de "Severus Snape" se acercaba a ese pasillo, al cabo de unos segundo lo vieron aparecer desde debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de James. Severus miro con atención el libro, luego paseo su mirada alrededor de él, y al ver el pasillo "desierto", cogió el libro con delicadeza.

- Mira como lo coge, como si fuera un bebé- se burló Sirius.

Pero solo recibió un codazo de James. Snape abrió el libro y un vapor verde salió de este que le hizo caer redondo en el suelo, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido. Sirius y James se hicieron un hechizo en la nariz y alrededor de su cara apareció una especia de mascarilla que les protegía de ese vapor verdoso.

- Uh… Eso debe de doler.

- Sirius, cállate y ayúdame a moverlo.

- ¿Cornamenta donde sacaste esa poción amnésica? Es mejor que una poción amnésica liquida.

- Ah, esta chupada, lo difícil es hacer que el libro retenga el olor y solo lo suelte cuando este se abra. Bueno menos hablar y haz un hechizo para quitar el olor del pasillo o cuando venga alguien se dormirá como Quejicus. Yo le llevo al armario de las escobas, y lo meto ahí hasta después del plan "pelirroja". Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor dentro de diez minutos.

- ¿Ya lo has metido en el armario?

- Aja.

- ¿No te ha visto nadie?

- ¡Que no! Para de controlarme como si fuera tonto, Canuto. ¿Y tú?

Sirius se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Sirius ¡¿que coño has hecho?!

- Tranquilo, simplemente cuando te fuiste, justo venía mi prima Bellatrix.

- ¡Sirius!

- Jo, James, fue muy tentador, no te preocupes le encargué a uno de segundo que la llevará a la enfermería y que dijera que se había desmayado.

- Ah, que considerado.

- Ya, es que en el fondo tengo un gran corazón.

-…

-…

- Bueno, ahora solo falta que venga Lily. ¿Le mandaste la nota?

- Claro que sí Jamie, "Lily, ven un momento al Gran Comedor tengo que hablar contigo. Remus Lupin".

**EN EL MISMO MOMENTO EN LA BIBLIOTECA.**

- "Lily, ven un momento al Gran Comedor tengo que hablar contigo. Remus Lupin" ¿Qué leñes es esto?- dijo Lily arqueando una ceja y mirando a Remus sentado al lado suyo.

- A ver, enséñamela¿Quién te la ha dado?- preguntó Remus cogiendo la nota.

- Una de tercero muy mona.

- Esto es de Sirius.

- ¿Qué traman esta vez tus amigos?- dijo Lily llevándose las manos a la cabeza- anda vamos a averiguarlo, que no me fío de ellos.

**EN EL GRAN COMEDOR.**

- James, sal de la capa de invisibilidad, Lily acaba de llegar y seguida de Remus. Creo que estaban juntos.

- Serás inútil, tenias que haber mirado el mapa.

- Eh, que quieres, tenia a una niña muy mona en frente mío fue tentador ahorrarme un trayecto, le dije que la buscara en la biblioteca que seguro que estaba ahí. Bueno¿de verdad estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

- Si, tío, TENGO que hacerlo.

- Bueno, seguiré siendo tu amigo.

- Qué consuelo.

-…

Lily y Remus se acercaron a Sirius, que se acaba de sentar en una silla sonriente.

- Black ¿Qué coño esta pasando?- preguntó Lily de malhumor y enseñándole la nota.

- Tú, calla y mira.

- B-black ¿P-porque Potter está entrando en el Gran Comedor vestido con un apretado traje rojo de lunares amarillos¿Y porque arrastra a Quejicus, digo a Snape con él?

- Evans ¿No te acuerdas de que le dijiste que si cantaba una serenata con un apretado vestido rojo de lunares amarillos dedicada a Snape, y luego le daba un largo morreo, salías con él?- dijo Sirius con cara de "pero, chica, si es obvio".

- ¿De verdad le pedí una cosa tan tonta? La verdad nunca pensé que lo fuera a cumplir.

- …

-…

- Entonces, Remus ¿No le has dicho que quería salir con él?

- No, pensaba decírselo esta noche, no sabía que fuera a montar este follón- dijo Remus en un tono más alto puesto que James ya había comenzado su serenata.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Sirius boquiabierto

- Sí, Black, me gustó eso de que haya soportado los castigos de Filch por mi culpa por no haberme denunciado. Y salir con él, era como una especie de regalo…

- ¿Entonces, le decimos que pare? Digo, antes de que le de el morreo- preguntó Remus frunciendo una ceja ante el gallo que le acababa de salir a James.

Sirius y Lily se miraron, esta última habló.

- Bueno, mejor no decirle nada, ya que ha empezado, sobre todo que así pensara que hacer el ridículo habrá servido para algo, puesto que ahora estoy "obligada" de salir con él.

- Sí, además que este beso hay que inmortalizarlo.

- ¡Sirius, mira que puedes ser asqueroso!

**-- ¡CLICK! --**

- No me mires así Remus ¡que no te paso una copia!

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Irene Lupin de Weasley. **


End file.
